1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cup-shaped portable speaker and a smart tablet device holder integrated with or cooperating with two such speakers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various adaptors have been designed to fit into a standard cup holder to hold objects other than cups, such as music players and other electronic devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,114 describes a portable music player holder: “A holder for a digital audio player such as an Apple iPOD™ is designed to fit in a standard sized cup holder. The holder is configured to support the digital audio player at an easy to read angle and provides a slot for a cable such as a power cable to extend from the holder.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,570,918 describes: “A multimedia device comprises a host, which comprises a connection unit, a control unit for controlling connection of the connection unit to an external mobile electronic device to charge the connected mobile electronic device and to transmit multimedia music from the connected mobile electronic device to a FM channel of a car audio radio system for broadcasting, and a display unit controllable by the control unit to display the current operation status of the control unit, and a holder member coupled to the host and radially adjustable for securing the host to a cup holder for motor vehicle.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,002 describes “an apparatus that can secure an electronic device into a vehicle recess . . . . The apparatus provides a vehicle-specific integrated docking station for a digital media player, e.g. Apple's iPod. The docking station contains a connecting assembly to interface the digital media player to a digital media interface than in turn is connected to a vehicle audio system. The vehicle recess may be an ashtray recess, a change-tray recess, a cup-holder recess or other appropriate recess.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,482 describes “A system for installing an interactive driver information system into an existing vehicle . . . . An off-the-shelf driver-to-vehicle interface device such as a PDA is received in a corresponding docking station. A custom adapter device mechanically and electrically receives the PDA components and enables a mechanical and electrical connection from the PDA components to the vehicle. The custom adapter device is configured in a variety of embodiments to interfit with a pre-existing cavity in the vehicle such as a cup holder, ashtray cavity, coin holder, or seam in the dashboard. The custom adapter device further provides an electrical connection from the PDA components to the power system of the vehicle and to an electronic on board controller. The PDA docking station may be structurally integrated with a microphone, a speaker, and a control panel of manually operable elements to be manipulated by a driver.” The PDA docking station, in which the speaker may be integrated, is not the custom adaptor that fits into pre-existing cavity in the vehicle such as a cup holder.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 20090222862 describes “a multimedia playing device for use in a vehicle. The multimedia playing device is mounted within the dashboard of a vehicle and is able to wirelessly transmit video to various display devices located in the vehicle. The multimedia playing device is able to accommodate any number of multimedia playing devices. The audio may be directly transmitted to the stereo system of the vehicle. In another aspect, the invention is a docking device for use in a vehicle. The docking device is adapted to be placed within the cup holder of a vehicle. An external media device is connected to the docking device in order to transmit the video and audio data. The docking device is able to wirelessly transmit video to display devices located in the vehicle. The audio may be directly transmitted to the stereo system of the vehicle and/or to the display device.”
U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 20070042709 describes: “An audio device comprises a satellite receiver for receiving an audio signal via a receive antenna. A transmitter transmits the audio signal to an external receiver via a transmit antenna for remote rendering of the audio signal. A cup-shaped housing encloses the satellite receiver and the transmitter. The cup-shaped housing is configured for insertion into a cup holder to securely position the audio device inside a vehicle.”
U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 20030032459 describes “a hands-free kit for mobile phones used while being mounted on a cup holder of an automobile. The hands-free kit includes a cup-shaped body, a speaker unit and a remote controller . . . . The speaker unit serves to amplify and output voice from the mobile phone, and is provided with a flexible boom for connecting the speaker unit to the body and allowing the speaker unit to be freely rotated.”
U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 20020160345 describes a child cup holder that has a speaker integrated into the cup holder.